


It's Not Rape If You're a Whore

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Hazbin Schmazbin [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Still cant tag for shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Angel's face crashed into the brick as he felt a large body press into his backside and felt hot breath on the nape of his neck.“The thing is, whore, I don’t want to fucking wait.” The other demon snarled.Angel began to struggle against the older’s hold. “Look, this isn’t funny, you fuck! Let go of me!”“I want to fuck. I want it now. So, I’m gonna fuck you, comprende?” growled the other.“Then go fuck someone else! I already said I’m off the clock!” Angel snapped back, fighting against the other.“A whore like you is never off the clock. You literally live to be fucked so why not just sit back and enjoy this sweet sweet ride.” He chuckled. “I know I am.”
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hazbin Schmazbin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547770
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1005





	It's Not Rape If You're a Whore

Angel Dust climbed out of the limo, readjusting his attire and fixing his hair. He turned slowly then leaned into the window and gave a flirtatious smirk to his client.

“Say hi to the missus, baby” he winked. “Maybe she can join us next time.”

His client laughed. “You really are a dirty slut, Angel, but I’ll ask.” He reached over and handed the porn star a wad of cash. 

“The more the merrier.” He blew a kiss then wiggled each of his fingers in a flirtatious wave. “Bye doll face.”

He straightened himself up and sauntered down the sidewalk with a sway of his hips. He began counting each bill, using a single index finger and plucking the corner of each until he counted the total amount. A big grin plastered on his face. Easy money and a good fuck. Two of his favorite things in one. 

Angel glanced towards the Hazbin Hotel in the distance and sighed dreamily. His hands cupping his cheeks and thought of the Radio Demon, Alastor. Now that was a new favorite of his. If only he could combine the three—four—things together in one: money, sex, Alastor and some pcp. 

Again, the spider demon sighed dreamily of how good Alastor would feel inside him. The thought made him hornier than normal. The more the radio demon rejected him the more the desire grew. He was already a pretty easy guy and would do almost anything anyone wanted to do to him but Alastor was a completely different story. Whatever that mother fucker wanted; he _would_ get. Angel was a complete and utter slut for Alastor. Just the sheer lewd thoughts of the radio demon riding him rough and fucking him was making him leak. 

Angel brushed his hands through his hair and hugged himself at the image of Alastor. 

“Oh, baby the things I want you to do to me.” Angel said to himself. He sighed and stuffed his earnings in between his fluffy chest. He adjusted his fur titties then moved with a confident stride towards the hotel. Work was done and now he had a prior engagement.

“Hey hot stuff.”

Angel blinked and glanced at the voice. He saw a large muscular demon leaning against his motorcycle. He was sneering with a wide smirk, big toothy grin, mismatched green and yellow eyes glued to Angel’s figure. 

He flickered up to Angel’s eyes. His grin growing. “Been awhile, aye Angel cakes?”

Angel smirked. He stopped and stuck out his hip and placed one pair of arms on them and crossed his other. He grinned at the other demon. “Sure has, Tiger.” Angel winked. “Still riding that hot rod, I see.”

“Goddamn right. Whatcha been up too? Still fucking around?” The other huffed and leaned forward on his bike, flashing his sharp teeth. “Your rate still the same?” His eyes glazed over Angel’s form. “I could go for a long hard fuck.” he winked.

Angel laughed into his hand. “I like it when you talk dirty. Yeah, it’s still the same-” Angel smiled flirtatiously then his face dropped and shrugged. “-But I’m off the clock and got some business to attend to.”

The other, Tiger, as he called him, laughed. “Since when is a whore off the clock? What you got some rich fuck payin’ to keep you all to himself?”

Angel smirked. “Something like that. Gimme a call later and we’ll set something up. See yeah later, big boy.” Angel waved and winked flirtatiously then continued his original path.

The spider demon didn’t take two steps when a giant hand grab both his left hands. He felt a force pull him back and Angel saw Tiger grabbed him.

“I don’t want to set something up _later_. I want to set something up _now_.” The bulky demon growled lustfully.

Angel glowered. “Well tough titties, babe.” He sneered. “I.Have.Plans!” he said through his teeth. He shoved the other away, freeing his arms from the other. “You’re just gonna have to wait.”

The spider turned in the direction of the hotel but found an arm wrap around his waist and a hand cover his mouth as he was pulled off the sidewalk and into the nearest alley. Tiger slammed Angel into the hard brick wall, head smashing into the solid surface, earning a woozy brain and a nosebleed. A giant hand on the back of his head, fingers entwining in his hair with a firm grip. His face crashed into the brick as a large body press into his backside and felt hot breath on the nape of his neck.

“The thing is, _whore_, I don’t want to fucking wait.” Tiger snarled. 

Angel began to struggle against the older’s hold. “Look, this isn’t funny, you fuck! Let go of me!”

“I want to fuck. I want it now. So, I’m gonna fuck you, comprende?” growled the other.

“Then go fuck someone else! I already said I’m off the clock!” Angel snapped back, fighting against the other.

“A whore like you is never off the clock. You literally live to be fucked so why not just sit back and enjoy this sweet sweet ride.” He chuckled. “I know I am.”

Angel Dust’s third pair of arms emerged from his body and elbowed into the other’s gut. The motion caught him off guard and released his hold on Angel. The spider demon slammed his boot into Tiger’s gut again and ran for it. Unfortunately, Tiger recovered quickly and grabbed Angel’s ankle. The spider fell to the ground and the other was quick to straddle him. He quickly pulled out his belt and bound all Angel’s wrists together behind him. The spider struggled to get out of the bondage, finding it too tight to break free.

“Let me go you son of a bitch!” Angel snarled like a feral animal. He struggled vigorously. 

The other demon pressed against Angel’s backside, his hard bulge making itself known as well. “I’ll let go of you when I’ve had my fun.”

He licked and sucked against Angel’s neck and backside, leaving dark nasty bruises on his skin as he pulled down the back of his blazer. Tiger began lifting Angel’s skirt as he undid his zipper and pulled out his dick. 

“My dick missed you, Angel cakes.” The demon on top purred. “I know you missed it. Fucking cock sucker.” 

The asshole didn’t even lube or prep Angel. He just shoved himself inside. The demon above Angel moaned lowly, almost like a purr. Angel wasn’t tight, too used to dicks in his ass to be, but his insides were still warm and wrapped around his dick nicely. He was bigger than what the whore was used to. His walls expanding as he pushed through, trudging his way like the invader he was. He squeezed all the way through until the hilt of his cock was pressed against Angel’s plump cheeks. He began moving. In and out, pounding the smaller into the ground as he rode him like a horse. He fisted a handful of Angel’s locks and pulled as his pace quickened. He slammed Angel’s face against the pavement and really shoved his length. 

“Fuuuuuck you still feel so fucking good, Angel.” The bulky demon cooed.

Angel said nothing while being fucked. His face scraping against the ground, blood pooling below from his temple injury and bleeding mouth. He felt Tiger lean forward to kiss his head and the side of his face. A disgusting romantic gesture. The spider demon cringed and scowled, utterly repulsed from the affection during his attack. 

Tiger yanked on Angels hair again, his pace increasing as he felt his abdomens clench and feel his climax coming. He rode Angel until he came inside him. However, after he rode out his climax, he grabbed Angel, pulling off the ground and slammed him into the wall and continued to rape him. 

* * *

Angel sat on the ground; body pressed against the wall. His body bruised and hurt. His head bleeding, one eye swollen, nasty purple bruise on his cheek and lips split with blood dried on the side down to his chin. His blazer was discarded beside him leaving his chest exposed, covered in bite marks and ugly love bites. His skirt was still lifted over his lower regions. His arms still bound behind him.

He heard Tiger zip up his pants then untie Angels hands. He gripped Angel’s chin and forced him to look in his smug face. 

“Thanks for the ride, babe. I don’t have my wallet on me but let’s just say you owe me this one.” He winked and walked away, leaving Angel on the ground. 

Angel slowly picked himself off the floor. He grabbed his blazer and covered himself. He rose to his feet, placing his hands against the wall to steady himself. His legs were shaking, and his lower body was aching. He had rough sex before, but he’d never experience rape. That was the worst encounter he’d ever had, which was saying something from someone in his line of business. 

He picked himself off the floor and slowly limped his way towards the hotel. 

Angel was quiet as he slowly limped home. His mind lost in the shock of what happened to him. There had been a lot of close calls but never like tonight. What was he supposed to do? When he was alive, he’d heard a few girls in his work force say they went to the cops and got a rape kit and other stuff. There was no way he could do that here in Hell. Was rape even a crime in here? Regardless, he wasn’t going to go to the cops; he didn’t trust them in life. He didn’t trust them in death.

He finally reached the hotel with his tail between his legs, head bowed in shame which was unusual for him. He was a proud man. He wasn’t ashamed of his occupation, but he was ashamed for what happened. He entered the hotel, finding it barren as per usual. Charlie was nowhere to be found, probably off meeting with someone about the hotel; hiring more staff or something. He found Husk and Vaggie bantering about something near the bar; exactly in the way to his destination. He took a deep breath and walked towards them.

Vaggie noticed the tall spider demon enter the hotel looking like absolute shit. She’d never see him fucked up like that. “Jeez. What happened to you?”

Angel glared at her. It wasn’t her fault, but the look on her face hurt. He could already feel the judgement. “Nothing,” he mumbled. “None of your business. What’s it to ya?”

Vaggie arched a brow at his defensive tone. “I was just asking. You’re late and look like shit.” 

“Yeah well you don’t look so hot either so why don’t you zip it?””

“Whatever.” Vaggie rolled her eyes. “You’re so dramatic.”

Angel kept his eyes to the floor as he walked past them. He held his arms and walked quietly passed the two who watched him confused.

“I guess their roleplay got out of hand.” Husk snickered. Vaggie glared at him but said nothing.

Angel Dust heard the jab, nonetheless. His eyes flickered to the elevators, debating whether or not he should just go to his room and forget about this night but he couldn’t. He still had business to attend to. He limped his way towards the dining area and saw the other waiting for him.

“You are quite tardy.” Alastor noted as the spider demon limped his way into the dining area of the hotel. The radio demon himself sat alone at a table drinking a glass of whisky. He glanced up at Angel when he noticed the other lacked flirtatious advances towards him.

“Yeah...sorry.” He looked down at the floor. He was silent for a moment before he glanced back at the other and found himself asking Alastor, “Hey so uh, do you think someone like me can get raped?”

Alastor peered up from his glass to the other standing self-consciously before him. “Quite frankly I believe anyone could be raped. The limits are not specified towards any one particular individual.” Alastor answered.

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Angel replied. “Do you, Al, think someone like _me_; a whore, slut, porn star; someone who _loves_ sex, can be raped?”

Alastor’s smile remained but his red eyes were serious. “I believe I answered your question already.” He took a sip of his whisky then met Angel’s eyes. “My dear, regardless of your occupation or sexual interests, it gives no right for another to take advantage of you in that aspect.”

Angel stared at the other demon a moment, comprehending what the other said to him before a small smile appeared on his lips. “Never expected to hear you, of all people, say that. Especially since you don’t like what I do.”

“Sweetheart, I was a serial killer, not a rapist.”

Angel held his arms, feeling a bit better about himself and the situation that happened. “I better go clean myself up.” His eyes flickered down to the floor then back at Alastor. He threw a flirtatious smirk towards him, feeling a tad like himself. “Care to join me?”

“My dear, you are already tardy for our engagement.” Alastor smirked. “I highly suggest you wash up _alone_ before we continue with our dinner plans. We don’t want to delay any further, that is to say, unless you are no longer feeling quite up to it?”

“Yeah...yeah I am.” Angel smiled at the other. He walked over to Alastor and knelt to whisper in his ear. “Give me 20.” He pressed his lips against the radio demon’s cheek then walked out of the room.

Alastor resumed sipping his liquor as the spider walked out. When he placed the empty glass back on the table then pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. “20 minutes?” Alastor’s smile grew and his face contorted into a twisted evil expression. “That is more than enough time to deal with the one who delayed you from me.”

The radio demon stood and left the hotel for a little sporting.


End file.
